1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus such as a copier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as copiers have conventionally had a usage pattern in which a document to be read is copied on a recording sheet of the same size as the document regardless of a set magnification. Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H01-161265 discloses a technology of automatically selecting a recording sheet of an optimal size in conformity with a set magnification as the one on which an image is to be outputted.
However, since the recording sheet of the optimal size in conformity with the set magnification is automatically set as a recording sheet for the image output according to the technology of the above publication, a user has been required to set the size of the recording sheet for the image output if it is desired to print an image of a document on a recording sheet of the same size as the document to be read. Thus, there has been a problem of a large operation load on the user.